


Mistletoe

by Lavendertwilight89



Series: What You Like [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No Smut, Surprise Sex, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome celebrate their first Christmas together since the previous year he was in the Americas.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: What You Like [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068038
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluejay785](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay785/gifts).



> Just some sexy talk--nothing really nsfw til the very end
> 
> Just wanted to write some fluff for one of my girls <3

Inuyasha had taken some time off of work to celebrate the first Christmas as a family. Kagome was ecstatic to say the least. Having his extra hands to help keep their toddling toddler out of trouble as she decorated for the holidays made the experience much easier than the previous year when she was waddling around having to direct Shippo on where to hang things.

“Moroha!” Inuyasha chided. Kagome peered down from the step ladder she was standing on to see her daughter trying to climb up to her.

“She’s quick, isn’t she?” Kagome laughed as she knelt down to lift her baby girl in her arms, earning a joyful giggle from her almost one-year old.

“Careful,” Inuyasha sighed as he picked her up by her waist to bring her down from the ladder.

“I’m not made of glass and I can assure you, your child is not either,” she joked before nuzzling said child getting another fit of laughter out of her.

“Mamamamaammamaaaaa,” the little girl babbled.

“I think it’s nap time anyway,” Kagome said as she started to turn away from her stressed out mate. His arms caught her in her retreat surprising her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’,” he smirked before kissing the sweet silver hair of Moroha’s head before pecking Kagome’s forehead and rumbling a happy purr from his chest.

Kagome kissed his chin before opening her black sheer top as she made her way back to the nursery. Once she was there, she sank down on the rocking chair and unlatched her nursing bra and let Moroha nurse. She was almost fully weaned at that point, but still drank before she went down to rest. Kagome relished the time she got with her little one and knew it might be some more time before she got another one to cuddle like this.

Even then, Moroha was always on the go—just like her father. She ran from point a to point b in two strides—including up trees Kagome couldn’t climb. Thankfully Rin had learned quickly and offered to have one of her children stay with her in such events when Shiori was out on vacation. 

Kagome had been stressed between finishing her master’s and beginning to do some student teachings that Inuyasha had been a little more than adamant they needed a nanny for their child. Especially when she started walking—because once that started, the jumping started, as did the running, as did the climbing on the ceilings... Unfortunately, he still worked enough to where he couldn’t help her during the school days. He still had Zoom meetings and conferences he couldn’t escape. There was no way a baby, let alone a quarter demon baby, would be able to sit still long enough for him to get his message out.

Kagome was so uncomfortable asking for help from her human mother and felt like a failure as a mom for even needing someone to care for her child. Inuyasha was everything she needed in terms of support. 

“Rin needed extra hands when it was just her and Sesshomaru. Shippo helped when I wasn’t around. They even had one of the brats, Ai or Asagi, help out when we all had to travel,” Inuyasha stated as they laid in bed one night.

“I just—I know what we signed up for. I just don’t want you to think I’m not—”

“You’re doing the best you can, Koi. Demonic blood was something we should have discussed more when you were whelped. But I’m sure you’ll like who I have in mind to watch Momo,” Inuyasha added kissing her forehead, pulling her to rest her head on his chest.

“Who?”

“Shiori.”

“WHAT?!”

“Shhhhhh,” Inuyasha shushed, pressing his hand over her mouth before twitching his ear to see if Moroha had awoken. “I’m trying to get some time with you woman,” he said huskily. She felt herself grow a little wet by the statement and her mouth go dry. He chuckled before flipping her over and kissing down her neck to her mark, “She’s great with kids. Attentive. Playful. Best of all, has great hearing to pick up even the smallest of movements; ones like where she launches herself into a tree.” Each sentence was accompanied by a nip and lick.

After a night of wonderful passionate loving, the full power of his actions to prove she was in fact, a wonderful mother, wife, and mate, much different to original thoughts that evening. After four orgasms, she finally conceded and agreed to let Shiori babysit.

It was the best decision they had made. Kagome was drastically less run down and stressed out. She was able to study a little bit more freely, attend her classes through Zoom and Teams, and even grade papers while Shiori tired out her young little shihanyou.

But with Inuyasha off the two weeks for the holidays, they offered to pay for Shiori and her mate to go on vacation. Shirori actually refused kindly and added she just wanted to be over for Christmas to watch her Momo open her gifts… as did the rest of their family. Everyone loved Moroha. It filled Kagome with a deep sense of pride and joy knowing that her precious daughter, created from the adoration of her half-demon mate, was so loved.

Moroha was the living proof and embodiment of the love that literally transcended and lasted for five-hundred years. The knowledge of how much her hanyou loved her, the feeling of how much she longed for him in return made her tear up. Quickly tampering down her fading postpartum hormones so that her daughter wouldn’t catch wind of her tears, she rocked her beautiful girl until she detached from her breast, fast asleep.

Kagome lifted her into her arms and slowly laid her down in her crib. Brushing the soft silver curls from her face, she quickly stripped and quietly tip-toed into her mate and her room. She opened the closet and smirked seeing the green see through lacey one-piece lingerie she had managed to sneak into the house and hide from her ever knowing husband. But not this time.  _ Noooooo _ , she made sure this was a complete secret unlike the small gifts she had wrapped underneath the Christmas tree. He’d like this gift much better anyway.

“Kagome?” She heard her mate call softly from the living room. Oh, he was playing right into her hands.

“Coming,” she said sweetly in a normal volume, knowing he’d hear her. Before she left their master room, she examined herself. Oh! She almost forgot. She grabbed the cute little Santa hat from the TV and placed it on top of her head then did another once-over. The one-piece was a plunge… The thin straps that tied behind her neck expanded and covered her slightly swollen breasts but exposed her cleavage down to her belly button. The material then wrapped around to her behind, a cheekier fit. Her back was completely bare for him to entice him into a  _ certain _ position.

Walking out of their room, she wandered down the hallway and met the eyes of a very surprised hanyou. Smirking, she stepped forward only to be met halfway from where he had been sitting on the couch in front of their fireplace. His hands touched her naked back and she heard his breath hitch.

“Something you like?” She purred.

“Wench,” she heard him growl in a heated huskily way.

“Been hiding this for a minute… Tell me what you think?” His hips brushing against her barely uncovered navel was answer enough to make her giggle. “Oh?”

“Fuck yes,” he panted. His golden eyes were a hue darker and she could see how excited he was.

“One…more…step…” She said guiding him back to the edge of the couch by pressing against his large biceps. His eyebrow arched before he noticed she directed her gaze above them. Inuyasha’s eyes grew confused as he looked above him before he barked his amusement.

“Really? Mistletoe?”

“Mhmmmm, I wonder how that got there,” she hummed before wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him into a deep and desirous kiss. 

“Fuck me,” he groaned against her lifting her by her ass to sit atop of his cock as he sank onto their couch back.

“Plan on it,” Kagome added before nipping his lips and undoing his pants.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments <3


End file.
